Contact bounce (which may also be called chatter) is a common problem faced by mechanical switches. This problem occurs when the two end points of a switch come into repeated contact after being opened once (because of their momentum and elasticity), causing repeated and unintended actuation within a short period of time. There may be a need to avoid problems associated with contact bounce.